Shatterbrain
This page deals with heavy subjects such as murder, PTSD, and guilt. You have been warned. All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse appearance Shatterbrain was once gorgeous. Her feathers swept out, gradienting gently to white from a dark grey. But when the events happened that made her change her name, the feathers shrivelled up, broken and cracked. Her talons are dull and her horns are both broken. Her eyes, once if not shining at least glittering, are dull and grey. Her tail darts are broken and ooze tranquilizer poison. Welcome to the room of people Who have rooms of people that they loved one day Docked away Just because we check the guns at the door Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades personality Shatterbrain is always quiet, often lost in her subconscience. If prompted, she seems broken, her voice shaky and raspy from disuse. The atrocities she has witnessed mean that nothing shakes or changes her. She is so tired and just wants it over, but something anchors her in reality. You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?" But after all I've said, please don't forget history Shatterbrain has suffered more than anyone needs to have suffered. She began life in a small AviWing town on the coast called Refraction under the name Jewels. Almost immediately after she turned 5 her parents and two younger sisters were murdered in rapid succession. An attempt was made on her life and, sad and confused, a young Jewels fled. Living in the mountains until she turned 7, she went back to Refraction to find her family home and all her friends' houses were gone. A large memorial to Mayor Styx was in their place, who had passed during her absence. She befriended a few dragons, and developed feelings for one named Ferro. He was mostly black, with striking yellow eyes and silver claws. His personality was kind, warm, and helped keep Jewels' PTSD in its place. But, in a truly horrible turn of events, the day they were due to be married, Ferro was murdered in front of her. When she begged for an answer to why they were doing this, they simply answered "A stupid farm girl like you could never understand the corruption in your idiotic family. Your family's suffering, no matter the member, pleases many." Distraught, she lashed out and killed the attacker. She was left a shell of even what she was with Ferro, considering his last words: "I got caught in your family's storm. I should have known." After his death, her friend group fell apart and she began to associate more with mentally ill people like herself. After this, she called herself Shatterbrain because she felt broken and hollow on the inside, her brain scattered and uncomprehending. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:AviWings Category:Mentally Unwell